The present invention relates to a process-cartridge mounting mechanism, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is an apparatus which forms an image on recording materials through an electrophotographic image formation process. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (a laser beam printer, an LED printer or the like), a facsimile machine and a word processor.
The process cartridge is a cartridge that contains as a unit an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a charging means, a developing means or a cleaning means in the form of a cartridge which is detachably mountable to a main assembly of an image forming apparatus. The process cartridge may contain an electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least one of a charging means, a developing means, and a cleaning means in the form of a cartridge which is detachably mountably to a main assembly of an image forming apparatus. The process cartridge may contain an electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least developing means in the form of a cartridge which is detachably mountably to a main assembly of an image forming apparatus.
Such a process-cartridge type is conventionally used. With this process-cartridge type, the maintenance of the apparatus can be carried out in effect by the user without a service person, so that operability is remarkably good. For this reason, the process-cartridge type is widely used in the field of image forming apparatus.
In order to provide good images in such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using a process cartridge, the process cartridge is desirably mounted correctly at a predetermined position in the main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and the interface portions thereof, such as various electrical contacts and the drive transmitting mechanisms, are correctly connected.
Referring first to FIGS. 23 to 25, there is shown an example to accomplish these goals wherein for the mounting-and-demounting of a process cartridge CR relative to the main assembly P of the image forming apparatus, a positioning boss CB is provided coaxially with the photosensitive drum in the process cartridge CR, and a guide GL for guiding and positioning the positioning boss CB is provided in the main assembly P of the image forming apparatus. When the operator inserts the cartridge CR along the mounting guide GL to the predetermined position, the fixing member (unshown) provided in the main assembly P of the apparatus contacts to the cartridge CR, and the rotation thereof around the positioning boss CB is prevented, as is known.
Additionally, it is also known that cover member C of the main assembly P of the apparatus is provided with a spring for urging the cartridge CR mounted in the main assembly P in the mounting direction.
It is also known that back cover UC (FIG. 25) is provided inside the cover member C, and by closing the cover member C, the cartridge CR is pushed into the regular position.
The present invention is intended to provide a further development in this area.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process-cartridge mounting mechanism, a process-cartridge mounting method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge is detachably mountable, wherein the mounting operability at the time of mounting the process cartridge to the main assembly of the apparatus is improved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process-cartridge mounting mechanism, a process-cartridge mounting method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge is detachably mountable, ,wherein the process cartridge can be substantially automatically mounted to a mounting position in the main assembly of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process-cartridge mounting mechanism, a process-cartridge mounting method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge is detachably mountable, wherein the process cartridge can be mounted to the mounting position of the main assembly of the apparatus in interrelation with a closing operation of the cover member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process-cartridge mounting mechanism, a process-cartridge mounting method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge is detachably mountable, wherein the process cartridge can be automatically mounted to or demounted from the mounting position of the main assembly of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process-cartridge mounting mechanism, a process-cartridge mounting method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge is detachably mountable, wherein the mounting-and-demounting operability, relative to the main assembly of the apparatus, of the process cartridge is improved.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process-cartridge mounting mechanism for mounting a process cartridge to a mounting position in a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The cartridge comprises an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means actable on the photosensitive member. The process cartridge mounting mechanism comprises: an openable cover member mounted to the main assembly of the apparatus, the cover member being opened and closed when the cartridge is mounted to or demounted from the main assembly of the apparatus; a first main assembly side guide, which is provided in the main assembly of the apparatus and which is movable in interrelation with opening and closing operation of the cover member, the first main assembly side guide including a first supporting portion and a first urging portion; a second main assembly side guide, which is provided in the main assembly of the apparatus and which is movable in interrelation with the opening and closing operation of the cover member, the second main assembly side guide including a second supporting portion and a second urging portion; a first cartridge guide, provided in the cartridge at one longitudinal end of a cartridge frame, for guiding the cartridge toward the mounting position, the first cartridge guide including a first supported portion to be supported on the first supporting portion and a first urged portion to be urged to the first urging portion; and a second cartridge guide, provided in the cartridge at one longitudinal end of the cartridge frame, for guiding the cartridge toward the mounting position, the second cartridge guide including a second supported portion to be supported on the second supporting portion and a second urged portion to be urged to the second urging portion. The cartridge is mounted to the mounting position in interrelation with a closing operation of the cover member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image of a recording material, to which a process cartridge is detachably mountable. The apparatus comprises: (a) an openable cover member mounted to the main assembly of the apparatus, the cover member being opened and closed when the cartridge is mounted to or demounted from the main assembly of the apparatus; (b) a first main assembly side guide which is provided in the main assembly of the apparatus and which is movable in interrelation with opening and closing operation of the cover member, the first main assembly side guide including a first supporting portion and a first urging portion; (c) a second main assembly side guide, which is provided in the main assembly of the apparatus and which is movable in interrelation with the opening and closing operation of the cover member, the second main assembly side guide including a second supporting portion and a second urging portion; and (d) mounting means for mounting a process cartridge. The process cartridge includes: process means actable on the electrophotographic photosensitive member; a first cartridge guide, provided in the cartridge at one longitudinal end of a cartridge frame, for guiding the cartridge toward the mounting position, the first cartridge guide including a first supported portion to be supported on the first supporting portion and a first urged portion to be urged to the first urging portion; a second cartridge guide, provided in the cartridge at one longitudinal end of the cartridge frame, for guiding the cartridge toward the mounting position, the second cartridge guide including a second supported portion to be supported on the second supporting portion and a second urged portion to be urged to the second urging portion. The cartridge is mounted to the mounting position in interrelation with a closing operation of the cover member.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording material. The image forming apparatus includes an openable cover member mounted to the main assembly of the apparatus. The cover member is opened and closed when the cartridge is mounted to or demounted from the main assembly of the apparatus. The apparatus also includes a first main assembly side guide, which is provided in the main assembly of the apparatus and which is movable in interrelation with the opening and closing operation of the cover member. The first main assembly side guide includes a first supporting portion and a first urging portion. The apparatus further includes a second main assembly side guide, which is provided in the main assembly of the apparatus and which is movable in interrelation with the opening and closing operation of the cover member. The second main assembly side guide includes a second supporting portion and a second urging portion. The apparatus also includes an electrophotographic photosensitive member, process means actable on the photosensitive member; a cartridge frame, and a first cartridge guide, provided in the cartridge at one longitudinal end of a cartridge frame, for guiding the cartridge toward the mounting position. The first cartridge guide includes a first supported portion to be supported on the first supporting portion and a first urged portion to be urged to the first urging portion. In addition, the apparatus comprises a second cartridge guide, provided in the cartridge at one longitudinal end of the cartridge frame, for guiding the cartridge toward the mounting position, the second cartridge guide including a second supported portion to be supported on the second supporting portion and a second urged portion to be urged to the second urging portion. The cartridge is mounted to the mounting position in interrelation with a closing operation of the cover member. According to this invention, the process cartridge can be moved toward the mounting position by the first main assembly side guide and the second main assembly side guide, and is movable in interrelation with the opening and closing operation of an opening and closing member or a cover member.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.